wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Wyjazd pierwszego z „sześciu.” Mimo wczesnej godziny rannej, tłumno i rojno było dnia następnego na centralnym dworcu kolei żelaznej w Chicago. Wśród zebranych wszakże dam i mężczyzn, zapełniających obszerne hale poczekalne, lub spacerujących na peronie, nie było widać owego gorączkowego pośpiechu, jaki zwykł towarzyszyć wszelkim wyjazdom. Bo też właściwie nie byli to podróżni; zaledwie mała ich cząstka zaopatrzyła się w bilety pasażerskie, inni przyglądali się tylko ciekawie postaci młodego mężczyzny z przyborami malarskiemi, za którym służący Murzyn z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą podróżną, niósł niewielką walizkę. Jak wiadomo, olbrzymi obszar ziem zjednoczonej rzeczypospolitej amerykańskiej pokryty jest niby siecią, krzyżującemi się we wszystkich kierunkach liniami kolei żelaznych, które zajmując około siedm kroć tysięcy urzędników, przedstawiają wartość pięćdziesięciu pięciu miliardów franków. W samem też Chicago zwykły ruch pasażerski dochodzi do trzydziestu tysięcy osób dziennie, a dowóz choćby tylko listów i pism wynosi rocznie dziesięć tysięcy ton wagi. To też jedynie w tych warunkach łatwej i szybkiej komunikacyi, jaką daje para w usługach człowieka, zarówno na lądzie jak na wodach, i tak wyzyskanych w północnej Ameryce, mogła być rozegraną partya Hypperbona, bez narażenia grających na niezależne od nich opóźnienia. Gdy Maks Réal powrócił dnia poprzedniego ze swej wycieczki artystycznej, była już blisko jedenasta godzina. Zostawało mu więc zaledwie dość czasu, by zdążył wmięszać się w tłum zebrany w sali Auditoryum, gdzie go nikt oczywiście nie zauważył zrazu, i gdy rejent Tornbrock po rzuceniu kości wywołał go z nazwiska i imienia, zapanowało na chwilę głuche, niepokojące milczenie, które przerwał radosnym wykrzyknikiem kommodor: — Nieobecny!... — Obecny! — zaprzeczył głos z tłumu, i młody artysta ukazał się na scenie powitany oklaskami zebranych. — Czy gotów pan jesteś do podróży? — zapytał prezes Klubu Dziwaków, podchodząc ku niemu. — Gotowy zarówno do drogi jak do wygrania — odpowiedział Maks z uśmiechem, nie zauważywszy błyszczących gniewem ócz kommodora, który niby ludożerca papuański radby w tej chwili bodaj żywcem go pożreć. Nie tak chciwy ani zawistny Harris T. Kymbale podszedł ku niemu i rzekł z nieudaną szczerością: — Szczęśliwej podróży życzę panu! — I ja nawzajem, gdy przyjdzie kolej na pana ruszyć w drogę — rzekł artysta, uścisnąwszy dłoń dziennikarza. Ani wzburzony ledwie hamowaną złością Urrican, ani jak zwykle bezmyślny Tom Crabbe nie uważali za potrzebne wypowiedzieć odjeżdżającemu słowa choćby tylko prostej grzeczności, a mniej jeszcze poczuwało się do tego obowiązku małżeństwo Titbury, które raczej życzyłoby swemu przeciwnikowi, aby się wszystkie nieszczęścia na jego głowę zwaliły, by naprzykład utonął w studni Newada, lub popadł do więzienia w Missuri i pozostał tam aż do końca swego życia... Natomiast sam artysta podszedł ku Helenie Nałęczównie i złożywszy jej ukłon pełen szacunku: — Zechce pani przyjąć me życzenia wygranej — rzekł z prostotą. — Ależ... to byłoby przeciw pańskiemu interesowi — zauważyła Polka, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. — A jednak proszę wierzyć w szczerość słów moich... — Dziękuję panu — odpowiedziała Helena, podając rękę artyście, a gdy się ten oddalił, Jowita szepnęła do ucha swej przyjaciółki: — Bardzo sympatyczny jest ten Maks Réal, i byłby nim jeszcze więcej, gdyby zgodnie ze swemi życzeniami, pozwolił ci pierwej stanąć u mety aniżeli sam tam zdąży... Wiadomość o rezultacie pierwszego rzucenia kości, rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy po mieście. Ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu, gra Hypperbona, jak ją ogólnie nazywano, zacznie się już teraz ostatecznie. Powróciwszy z Auditoryum Maks Réal zajął się skromnem przygotowaniem do podróży i nazajutrz rano pożegnawszy czule swą matkę, której obiecał przesyłać częste wiadomości o sobie, wybrał się pieszo z Tomem na dworzec kolejowy, gdzie przybył, dziesięć minut przed odejściem pociągu, którym zamyślał odjechać. W obec licznych dróg kolejowych, miał wolny wybór zakreślenia planu podróży do wskazanego sobie Stanu Kanzas, którego od Illinois przedziela tylko Stan Missouri. — Doskonała zdarza mi się sposobność poznania tego kraju, zwanego niegdyś „pustynią amerykańską” — rozumował sobie — a między osiadłymi tam rolnikami dużo jest podobno Franko Kanadyjczyków, znajdę się tam jakby wśród rodziny, wędrując od osady do osady, wedle fantazyi, jaka mi przyjdzie. Nie zabrania mi przecież tego zmarły Dziwak, bylem tylko za dni piętnaście, jak mię objaśnił rejent Tornbrock, znajdował się punkt o dwunastej godzinie w południe w biurze telegraficznyrn w Fort-Riley. Rzeczywiście, plan ułożony przez Williama I. Hypperbona nie żądał od grających natychmiastowej ich obecności w oznaczonym mieście i prowincyi, wystarczało ogólnie, by stawili się punktualnie na termin. Że jednak niema reguły bez wyjątku, więc i tu znalazły się aż trzy, a mianowicie: Stan Louiziany, przedziałka dziewiętnasta z „Hotelem” — Stan Newady, przedziałka trzydziesta ze „Studnią” — i Stan Missouri, przedziałka pięćdziesiąta druga z „Więzieniem,” gdzie mało szczęśliwy partner miał udać się bezwłocznie, by mógł korzystać z przysługujących mu praw uwolnienia choćby zaraz przez następnego gracza, któremuby wypadło zająć jego miejsce. W obec więc udzielonej sobie pod tym względem swobody Maks Réal nie wybrał najprostszej drogi, przerzynając od wschodu na zachód Illinois i Missouri, by stanąć coprędzej w Fort-Riley, stolicy Kanzas, przeciwnie wybiera tę słynną linię kolei, która ciągnąc się trzy tysiące ośmset ośmdziesiąt sześć mil, łączy New-York z San Francisco. „Ocean to Ocean” (od oceanu do oceanu) jak mówią w Ameryce. Na linii tej przebycie trzystu mil, dozwoli mu dosięgnąć granie Nebraski, skąd na pokładzie parowca wzdłuż rzeki Missouri stanie na pograniczu Kanzasu dość wcześnie, by powoli w charakterze turysty-malarza, znaleść się ostatecznie w Fort Riley w dniu wymaganym. Plan ten układając i rozważając jego dodatnie i ujemne strony, doszedł Maks Réal do dworca, gdzie w tejże chwili ujrzał się otoczonym przez tłum ciekawych, między którymi wielu było pragnących widzieć go pierwej, nim zdecydują się zaryzykować znaczniejsze sumy w zakładach o jego wygraną. Czy powierzchowność młodego człowieka wzbudzi ich zaufanie?... Czy przedstawi im się zasługującym na większe lub mniejsze ryzyko w zakładzie. — Czy jednem słowem stanie się ich ulubieńcem?... Trzeba przyznać, że warunki po temu artysta miał bardzo małe, na co jednak był zupełnie obojętny. Yankesi, jako ludzie na wskroś praktyczni uważali, że nie należało mu wybierać się w tę drogę dla przyjemnych wrażeń lub utrwalania na płótnie pięknych widoków, lecz że powinien być przejęty jedynie swą rolą partnera. Zdaniem ich gra Williama I. Hypperbona wznosiła się do wysokości kwestyi narodowej, i z tej racyi zasługiwała na jaknajpoważniejsze traktowanie; i gdyby wszyscy „siedmiu” nie zabrali się do niej z całem przejęciem, okazaliby najwyższy brak należnych względów dla olbrzymiej większości obywateli wolnej Ameryki. Gdy więc takiego usposobienia nie zdradzał artysta, nie zyskał też sobie ogólnego zaufania i pomiędzy zebranymi na dworcu żaden zakład o niego nie został zawarty; nikt też nie zdecydował się odprowadzić odjeżdżającego chociażby do następnej stacyi. I gdy wagony pasażerskie zapełnili tylko ci, których interesa handlu lub przemysłu zmuszały do opuszczenia Chicago, Maks Réal mógł zająć wygodne miejsce w przedziale wraz z towarzyszącym mu Tommem. Minęły już bowiem czasy, w których biali nie znosili tak bliskiego sąsiedztwa z ludźmi innej barwy skóry. Nareszcie rozległ się świst pary, buchnął kłębami dym, posypały się iskry z komina lokomotywy i pociąg ruszył z miejsca, niby olbrzymi potwór rozwijający swe sploty. Z pośród zebranych na peronie jeden tylko kommodor Urrican żegnał malarza mniej obojętnym wzrokiem, w którym wszakże nie życzliwość, lecz wprost przeciwne widniały uczucia. Pod złą też wróżbą pogody rozpoczynał Maks Réal swą podróż. W kraju tym, jakkolwiek leżącym pod tymże samym równoleżnikiem co północna Hiszpania, lecz przedstawiającym płaszczyznę na której prądy wiatru północy nie spotykając żadnej zapory, szaleją z całą siłą, zima nie ustępuje jeszcze całkowicie w miesiącu kwietniu, darząc mieszkańców jeśli już nie śniegiem, to ulewnemi deszczami. I w dniu tym już od wczesnego rana cały nieboskłon zajęły ciężkie chmury, z których niebawem, poczęły zlewać się na ziemię potoki wody, zakrywając dokoła świat niby żałobną krepą. A pora taka, każdy to przyzna, mało podatną jest dla artysty poszukującego raczej krajobrazów pełnych słońca i blasku. — Czas podobny nie może potrwać już długo; nadejdą przecież dnie ciepłe i pogodne — pocieszał się w myśli artysta, spoglądając na zlewane deszczem szyby wagonu, poza któremi mglista tylko migała przestrzeń. Tymczasem czarna twarz siedzącego obok Maksa Murzyna promieniała radością. Jakże szczęśliwym, jak niewymownie szczęśliwym jest on, że jedzie wraz ze swym panem, do którego przywiązał się szczerze przez czas swej dwuletniej służby. Liczący obecnie lat siedmnaście, Tommy urodził się już wolnyStanowcze wyzwolenie Murzynów nastąpiło po wojnie tak zwanej „Secessyjnej,” w której walczyły w północnej Ameryce dwa stronnictwa: abolicyonistów, obywateli północnych Stanów, domagających się w imię ludzkości zniesienia niewoli Murzynów i partyi im przeciwnej z krain południowych. Bratobójcza ta wojna szarpała lat kilka Stany Zjednoczone, aż w końcu północni, pod wodzą szlachetnego generała Granta, otrzymali zwycięztwo. Prawo, znoszące na zawsze niewolę, uchwalone na kongresie w 1862 r. a wprowadzone ostatecznie w czyn w 1865 r., przyznało przywileje obywatelskie milionom prześladowanych Negrów przez okrutnych i krzywdą ich wzbogaconych plantatorów. lecz ojciec i matka jego żyli oczywiście jeszcze za czasów niewolnictwa. Dola ich wszakże nie była tak opłakaną, jak ich współbraci. Szczęśliwym trafem byli oni własnością człowieka łagodnego i sprawiedliwego, który nie wyzyskiwał swych pracowników, a tem mniej znęcał się nad nimi. To też czuli się oni w domu jego nieledwie jako należący do rodziny i gdy prawo znoszące niewolnictwo ogłoszone zostało, oni nawet nie pomyśleli z niego korzystać. Czy skutkiem przyzwyczajenia czy też dziedziczności, młody Tommy po śmierci swych rodziców, a następnie samego pana, czuł się prawie unieszczęśliwiony swą wolnością, i konieczność zatroszczenia się o potrzeby życia, przejmowały go trwogą. Ale los sprzyjał mu widocznie. Służba u Maksa Réal okazała się jakby stworzoną dla niego. Wkrótce roztropnością swą i dobrem sprawowaniem, pozyskał życzliwość swego młodego pana, do którego też sam bezdomny i bez bliższej rodziny przywiązał się tem uczuciem, jakie znać zwykły jedynie natury proste i poczciwe. Jedno mu wszakże pozostawało niespełnione życzenie i w swej dziecięcej naiwności wypowiadał je szczerze, a mianowicie, że nie może należeć do swego pana w zupełności, czyli, że nie jest jego własnością. — Wytłomacz mi, co myślisz, żebyś na tem zyskał? — pytał go malarz. — Zyskałbym bardzo wiele, bo gdybyś był moim panem, gdybyś mię kupił, byłbym już na zawsze twoim... — I cóżby w tem było lepszego?... — Jużbyś mnie pan nie mógł nigdy ze służby oddalić,.. a tak... — Ależ Tommy, któż mówi o oddaleniu cię ze służby? Zresztą gdybyś był moim niewolnikiem, mógłbym cię kiedy sprzedać. — A jednak jabym czuł się tak pewniejszy... — To ci się tylko zdaje, mój chłopcze. — Nie panie, ja nad tem już dużo myślałem. A potem... pan wie, jużbym i ja sam odejść nie mógł... — No, no, nie troskaj się próżno; ze służby twej jestem zadowolony i kiedy tak tego pragniesz, kupię cię jeszcze kiedy... — A od kogo, gdy jestem niczyim... — Naturalnie tylko od ciebie samego. Skoro zostanę bogatym, zapłacę ci tak drogo, jak tylko zechcesz. Na te słowa żartobliwe oczy poczciwego Tommy zajaśniały radością i dwa szeregi białych, lśniących zębów, ukazał uśmiech naiwnego uszczęśliwienia. Od tej pory pokochał on jeszcze serdeczniej swego młodego pana i byłby wielce zmartwiony, gdyby mu nie miał towarzyszyć w tej podróży, która, jak mu to wytłomaczono, mogła potrwać bardzo długo. Tymczasem mimo nieustającego deszczu, pociąg posuwał się po relsach ze zwykłą szybkością. Mijano domy podmiejskie i osady zaledwie rysujące się wśród mglistej wilgoci. Prawie niedostrzeżone mignęły wysokie kominy odlewni w Napiersville i wyniosłe dachy fabryki zegarków Aurora. Zniknęły też z przed oczu artysty: Oswego, Yorkville, Sandwich, Mendoza, Princeton i Rock Island ze swym wspaniałym mostem, rzuconym przez Missisipi, której wody otaczają wyspę Roc, tę własność państwa zamienioną na arsenał, gdzie setki armat wyciąga swe spiżowe szyje z pośród zieleni lasków i kwiecistej roślinności. Maks Réal siedział posępnie zamyślony. Na cóż mu się zdało przejeżdżać przez ten kraj piękny, gdy nawet wspomnienie jego nie zostanie mu palnięci? Bodajby już lepiej zrobił, gdyby przespał tę drogę tak jak to uczynił Tommy, którego chrapanie łączyło się z monotonnym turkotem kół po relsach. Nareszcie deszcz ustał, chmury wzniosły się wyżej i słońce kładło się do nocnego spoczynku, w złocistej pościeli wieczornej zorzy. Chwila ta była prawdziwą ucztą dla artysty. Niezadługo wszakże cudowne światła pogasły i ciemny mrok począł ogarniać ziemię, właśnie gdy zbliżano się ku górzystym okolicom między Stanem Iowa a Illinois, w obec czego Maks Réal uznał za najlepsze nie walczyć dłużej z dobroczynnym snem, mrużącym mu powieki. Usnął też niebawem i nie obudził się aż z brzaskiem dnia następnego, który zapowiadał się jasny i pogodny. Dopiero teraz artysta począł żałować, że nie zatrzymał się w starem Rock-Island. — Źle zrobiłem — wyrzucał sobie — dzień, który przeznaczyłem na zwiedzanie Omaha byłby z pewnością lepiej użyty na Rock-Island... Ztamtąd wystarczałoby mi tylko przeprawić się przez Missisipi, aby się dostać do Dawenport; a nadto była to sposobność znakomita bliższego poznania tej sławnej rzeki, zwanej „ojcem wód,” na której wybrzeżach może wypadnie mi zatrzymać się dłużej, jeżeli los nie wyśle mię do dalszych części kraju. Nie pora już wszakże była tworzyć nowe plany i żałować tego, co się nie da cofnąć. Pociąg, pchany całą siłą pary, przesuwał się już po równinach Iowy, nie zbaczając ani do Iowa City, dawnej stolicy prowincyi, ani do staremi fortyfikacyami otoczonego Moines, uznanego obecnie za miasto główne. Już słońce jaśniało nad horyzontem, gdy wreszcie zatrzymano się w Councill Bluff, lcżącem na samem pograniczu Iowy, trzy mile zaledwie od Omaha, ważnego miasta Stanu Nebraska, któremu Missouri służy za naturalną granicę. Był to niegdyś punkt zborny dla plemion indyjskich z Far-Westu, i stamtąd też wyruszały wyprawy zaborcze, kupieckie i naukowe, z których ostatnie miały na celu zbadanie owych długo nieznanych stron poprzerzynanych łańcuchami gór Skalistych i Nowego Meksyku. Nagle Maks Réal powziął postanowienie. — Wysiadamy — rzekł głośno do swego Murzyna, pogrążonego jeszcze w śnie głębokim. — Czy już przyjechaliśmy? — zapytał Tommy, przecierając oczy. — W podróży zawsze przyjeżdża się gdzieśkolwiek — objaśnił artysta, i zabrawszy swe przybory malarskie zeskoczył na peron; za nim z kuferkiem podążył wierny sługa. Była zaledwie godzina szósta; statek parowy miał odbić od brzegu dopiero po dziesiątej, pozostawały zatem całe cztery godziny na poznanie Council Bluff, leżącego na lewem brzegu rz. Missouri. Po spożyciu więc śniadaniu, artysta wraz ze swym przyszłym niewolnikiem, nie tracąc chwili czasu, obeszli z przyjemnością główne ulice miasta, poczem podążyli drogą między dwiema liniami kolei żelaznej ku dwom mostom, rzuconym przez rzekę, a więc dającym możność podwójnej komunikacyi z Nebraską. Jako główny dopływ Missisipi, rzeka Missouri stanowi jednę z większych rzek, liczącą już w tem miejscu trzy tysiące mil angielskich, począwszy od źródła. Obecna jej nazwa urobiona została z pierwotnej Mise-Souri, oznaczającej w indyjskiem narzeczu „błotniste wody.” Po wczorajszem deszczu, niebo wypogodziło się zupełnie; poranne promienie słońca oświecały piaszczysty krajobraz pobrzeżny, z jednostajnością mało nadającą się do studyi artystycznych. Ażeby się zabezpieczyć przed natrętną ciekawością ludzką, któraby mu dokuczyła niezawodnie, Maks Réal był na tyle przezornym, że wyjeżdżając z Chicago, zachował w tajemnicy plan swej podróży, czego napewno nie uzna za potrzebne ani kommodor Urrican, ani przedsiębiorca Toma Crabba, ani nawet Harris T. Kymbale. A jednak, gdyby miasto Omaha, które było nie mniej od innych zainteresowane szlachetną grą „po Zjednoczonych Stanach Ameryki ,” wiedziało, że pierwszy partner gości wśród jego murów, byłoby go niezawodnie przyjęło z honorami należnemi tak wybitnej osobistości. Jest to miasto ładne i bogate ta Omaha, obecnie liczące, wraz z południowem przedmieściem, sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców. Gorączka pracy i szalone spekulacye, czyli tak zwany w Ameryce „boom”, który zapanował tu wszechwładnie około 1854 roku, stworzył, jakby jednym zamachem zarówno to, jak wiele innych miast w tym kraju. I jakżeby tak namiętni gracze giełdowi, jakimi są Omahanie zdołali się oprzeć pokusie stawiania sum znacznych na tego lub innego z partnerów, których los rozeszle po przestrzeniach państwa? Ale artysta, dziwnie obojętny na te względy publiczności, nie raczył tu nawet ujawnić swego nazwiska i dla większej swej spokojności zjadł obiad w jakiejś drugorzędnej restauracyi. Czy wszakże nie jest rzeczą możliwą, aby figlarny los kazał mu się właśnie obracać między Nebraską i sąsiedniemi jej stanami, które łączy z zachodem wielki „Trunk” i skąd rozchodzą się liczne linie kolei, z pomiędzy których na wyróżnienie zasługuje łącząca Omahę z Ogden i Ogden z San-Francisko; bo co do komunikacyi z New Yorkiem, podróżnemu przedstawia się raczej tylko trudność wyboru. Niepoznany, a zatem i nie krępowany niczem, Maks Réal obszedł ze swym towarzyszem środkowe dzielnice tego miasta, zbudowanego przyjętym tu ogólnie zwyczajem w prostych liniach szachownicy, składających się z równych, tuż przy sobie położonych kwadratów w liczbie pięćdziesięciu czterech. Zwiedzanie miasta zajęło mu kilka godzin czasu i gdy zbliżała się szósta pośpieszył na brzeg rzeki, do przystani. Tu właśnie parowiec „Richmond” gotował się do drogi. Wedle rozkładu jazdy jeden dzień wystarczy mu na przebycie stu pięćdziesięciu mil, by dosięgnąć Kanzas-City. Artysta wraz z Tommym zajęli miejsca na pokładzie. O, gdyby tylko pasażerowie parowca domyśleć się mogli, że jeden z partnerów głośnej gry znajduje się pośród nich jakieżby mu urządzili owacye!... Ale Maks Réal zachował najzupełniejsze incognito, którego Tommy nie odważył się też zdradzić. Nareszcie podniesiono kotwicę, puszczono w ruch maszynę i statek z sykiem pary i szumem rozbijanej fali, popłynął z biegiem rzeki, unoszącej kamieniste odłamy, które siła rwącego potoku, wyrwała górom Skalistym. Jakże odmiennemi są płaskie i trawą zarosłe wybrzeża Missouri w Kanzas od owych dzikich, skałami najeżonych, z jakich są znane okolice w górze rzeki! Tam wody jej tworzą malownicze choć niebezpieczne i dla żeglugi całkiem niepodatne wiry i katarakty, tu płyną równo i spokojnie, rozlewając się szeroko, bo zasilane kilku dopływani, z których najważniejszy jest Yellowstone. „Richmond” posuwał się szybko naprzód, wymijając liczne statki żaglowe i parowe, korzystające z obecnej wysokości wody, która w porze letniej przy panujących upałach i suszach nie nadaje się do żeglugi, tak sarno jak w porze zimowej, gdy znowu jej powierzchnię ścinają lody. Ze względu na pasażerów, których kilku podążało do Platte City, parowiec zatrzymał się przy tem miasteczku, którego nazwa odpowiada nizkiemu położeniu okolicznych ziem. Jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć mil żeglugi, a oto miasto Nebraska, uważane niejako za port Lincolnu, jakkolwiek to ostatnie oddalone jest o jakie dwadzieścia mil na zachód rzeki. Korzystając z dwugodzinnego przystanku, artysta zdążył rzucić na płótno parę szkiców, a między niemi ogólny widok na wspaniały most żelazny, który łączy tu dwa wybrzeża rzeczne. Tam też w 1827 r. wzniesiony został fort ku obronie kraju przed napaścią plemion indyjskich. Było już dobrze po północy, gdy wreszcie podróżni nasi stanęli w Kanzas. Pozostawało im zatem jeszcze całkowitych dni dwanaście do terminu, w którym już koniecznie Maks, jako pierwszy partner, znajdować się miał w Fort-Riley. Przedewszystkiem wszakże należał się im teraz wypoczynek po dwudziestu czterech godzinach, spędzonych w wagonie i czternastu na pokładzie parowca. Nie omieszkali też go użyć do syta w jednym z lepszych miejscowych hoteli. Dzień następny poświęcony został zwiedzaniu miasta a raczej dwóch miast Kanzas, leżących na tym samym brzegu Missouri, a tylko rozdzielonych szerokim jego dopływem, z których wszakże jedno należy do Stanu tegoż nazwiska, drugie wchodzi już w obręb Stanu Missouri. To ostatnie jest też o wiele większe i piękniej zabudowane, licząc przeszło sto trzydzieści tysięcy mieszkańców. Gdy dłuższy tu pobyt malarza nie miał celu żadnego, więc też już 4-go maja wyruszył on dalej, zmierzając ku Fort-Riley. Wprawdzie i teraz korzystał jeszcze z kolei żelaznej, ale kupował bilety na najkrótsze przestrzenie, by mieć swobodę zatrzymania się, gdzie mu się wyda, iż znajdzie odpowiednie temata do studyów. Kraj ten nie jest już obecnie dawną pustynią amerykańską. Nizkie zrazu położenie jego wznosi się stopniowo aż do pięciuset stóp nad granicą Colorado. Falisty z jednej strony grunt urozmaicają głębokie lesiste parowy, z drugiej zaś bogate w zieleń stepy ciągną się jak oko zasięgnie. Równiny te przed stu zaledwie laty, przebiegane przez dzikich Kanzasów, Oteasów i inne plemiona czerwonoskórych; dziś zmieniły wygląd swój najzupełniej. W miejsce dawnych cyprysów i ponurych sosen, zielenią się teraz miliony drzew owocowych i liczne ich szkółki, a tam gdzie niegdyś ciągnęły się trawą zarosłe sawanny, oczom podróżnego przedstawiają się uprawne pola, cenionego w wyrobie cukru sargo, oraz wszelkich znanych u nas zbóż, których bujne plony podniosły stan Kanzas do rzędu najbogatszych ziem Unii. Na pobrzeżnym zaś pasie łąk rozkłada się barwny kobierzec trawiastej i liściastej roślinności, których aromatyczna woń nasyca powietrze. Zatrzymując się więc często na stacyach, od których oddalał się niekiedy o mil parę, by zbogacić swą tekę w nowe studya i szkice, Maks Réal przepędzał dzień za dniem tak przyjemnie, że ani się spostrzegł gdy już trzynastego maja stanął w stołecznem mieście Topeka, któremu nazwę tę nadano od gatunku dziko rosnących tam kartofli. Kilka godzin wystarczyło podróżnym na konieczny odpoczynek, poczem obaj zwiedzili miasto, którego trzydzieści dwa tysiące mieszkańców trudnią się głównie przemysłem lub handlem i bussines” (interes) jest dla nich, jako dla prawdziwych Amerykanów, kwestyą więcej niż gdziekolwiek żywotną. Nie witany ani żegnany przez nikogo wyruszył artysta w dalszą drogę, wcześnym rankiem 14-go maja. Gdyby zechciał , mógłby tego samego jeszcze dnia stanąć w Fort-Riley to jest u celu swej pierwszej podróży, od którego oddzielało go już zaledwie sześćdziesiąt mil ang.. Po cóż jednak miałby przybyć tam przedwcześnie? Czyż nie lepiej korzystać jeszcze z czasu i dogadzać swym upodobaniom artystycznym? Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił. Na przedostatniej stacyi przed Fort-Riley wysiadł z wagonu ze swym służącym i lekkim krokiem skierował się ku lewemu brzegowi Kanzasu, nie przypuszczając, że może być łatwo narażonym na usunięcie z gry, tak wiele obiecującej. Miejsce, do którego wypadkowo zaszedł, było jednem z piękniejszych. Na zakręcie biegu rzeki, w silnem oświetleniu, zmierzającego ku zachodowi słońca i głębokich obok cieniach, rozkładał się krajobraz bogaty w grupy drzew i krzewów, a na pierwszym planie wspaniały cyprys, jeden z ostatnich, niegdyś tak licznych, znakomicie odpowiadał ogólnemu nastrojowi. — A to mi szczęście posłużyło, bodaj trudno o więcej efektowną całość! — wola uradowany Maks i coprędzej zabiera się do malowania. Już pracował dobrą godzinę, cały zatopiony w swem studyum, które postępowało szybko, gdy nagle spoczywający pod drzewem Tommy, dosłyszał tętent daleki i niezrozumiały, jakgdyby liczne stado koni lub bydła pędziło w tę stronę. — Co to być może — pomyślał, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć dokoła. Łoskot wzmagał się z każdą chwilą, aż wreszcie bystre oko Murzyna dostrzegło w dali obłok wznoszącej się kurzawy. Zaniepokojony w wysokim stopniu podbiega do artysty, wołając: — Panie, czy słyszysz pan!... Ale Maks Réal, tak bardzo zajął się swą pracą, że nawet na wołanie sługi nie zwrócił zrazu żadnej uwagi. — Proszę pana! — powtarza wystraszony Tommy, ośmielając się nawet trącić go w ramię — Co tam takiego, co ci do głowy strzeliło, Tommy? — odpowiada wreszcie artysta i choć zdziwiony niezwykłem zachowaniem Murzyna, nie przerywa sobie pracy, którą ma już prawie na ukończeniu. — Czy pan nie słyszy nic? — krzyczy wreszcie blizki rozpaczy sługa. Teraz dopiero artysta ogląda się, wracając do rzeczywistości. Czy nie słyszy?... Ależ musiałby być głuchym jak pień, gdyby nie słyszał tego łomotu straszliwego, od którego aż ziemia drży pod nim. Szybkim więc ruchem odkłada na bok paletę i pendzle i odskakując nieco w bok, widzi jak wprost ku niemu pędzi cwałem do rzeki kilkutysięczny tabun koni i mułów. Pasące się dziko na stepach zwierzęta te były niegdyś pod opieką rządu, ciągnącego z ich sprzedaży znaczne korzyści, lecz od czasu wejścia w modę bicykli i automobili mniej znajdują kupujących, więc zostawione same sobie do reszty zdziczały, i przebiegają gromadami nietylko okoliczne prerie, ale i pola uprawne. Nic się przed siłą ich napaści oprzeć nie może. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Zostawało zaledwie dość czasu, by z pomocą Murzyna Maks zdążył zabrać swe przybory malarskie i ratować się co najprędzej ucieczką. Ale mimo, że zarówno pan jak sługa pojąwszy groźne niebezpieczeństwo, nóg swych nie żałowali, w kilka zaledwie minut nie było już dokoła nich wolnej przestrzeni, i byliby niechybnie zginęli pod kopytami z szaloną gwałtownością pędzących rumaków, gdyby nie udało im się w samą jeszcze porę wdrapać na gałęzie rozłożystego orzecha, jedynego większego drzewa, znajdującego się w pobliżu. Tu przynajmniej byli już bezpieczni, chociaż musieli czekać długo, zanim wreszcie rozhukane stepowce przebiegły, pędząc dalej wzdłuż rzeki. Stratowane ich kopytami błonia przedstawiały straszny obraz zniszczenia. Maks Réal spojrzał na zegarek. Była już godzina szósta. — Teraz schodźmy prędko — zawołał. Ale wystraszony Tommy ani myślał się ruszyć z gałęzi, której się trzymał oburącz. — Schodźże, mówię ci — powtarza artysta — bom gotów jeszcze z tem wszystkiem przegrać sześćdziesiąt milionów dolarów, a w takim razie nie będę cię już nigdy mógł kupić na własność. Były to wszakże żarty tylko, w rzeczywistości nie miał jeszcze racyi obawiać się opóźnienia. Tak nawet był o to spokojny, że zamiast podążyć na stacyę, aby szybciej przejechać koleją, szedł pieszo, kierując się przy zapadającym mroku błyszczącemi z dala światełkami grodu. W ten sposób przebył już bez żadnej przeszkody pierwszy partner ostatnią część pierwszej swej podróży w grze Hypperbona, i właśnie biła ósma na ratuszowym zegarze w Fort Riley, gdy spoczął w miejscowym hotelu „Jackson,” starając się znaleść odpowiedź na pytanie, które sam sobie stawiał, a mianowicie dla czego zmarły dziwak wybrał to, a nie inne miasto, jako miejsce główne w ósmej przedziałce swej gry. — Niezawodnie — rzekł sobie wreszcie, — że jeżeli Kanzas zajmuje geograficznem swem położeniem centralny punkt Unii, to Fort Riley może być uważane za serce tego Stanu. I nie pierwszy Hypperbone zwrócił na to uwagę, jeżeli dla zaznaczenia tego wzniesiono pod miastem piękny pomnik śpiżowy. Nazajutrz Maks Réal stawił się jeszcze przed dwunastą w biurze telegraficznym po oczekiwaną depeszę. — Nazwisko pana? — zapytał urzędnik. — Maks Réal. — Pan Maks Réal z Chicago? — We własnej osobie... — Jeden z partnerów wielkiej gry William I. Hypperbone’a? — Tak jest — potwierdził artysta, który z wielkiem żalem nie mógł już teraz zachować swego incognito. Wiadomość, że znajduje się w mieście tak ważna osoba, rozeszła się szybko, jak po drutach telefonu, i gdy w chwilę potem Maks wracał do hotelu, tłum ciekawych witał go głośnemi okrzykami. — Dobrze przynajmniej zrobiłem, żem kazał depeszę przysłać sobie do hotelu, bo drugi raz jużbym chyba nie zniósł takiego oblężenia — myślał, zamykając nareszcie drzwi swego pokoju. — A teraz trochę jeszcze cierpliwości zanim się dowiem, jaką wiadomość przyniesie mi depesza, i gdzie mię znów kapryśny los wyśle?... ----